Blog użytkownika:Sarkastyczna Kotka/Marco Diaz kontra siły zła
Hej ho zaczynam opowiadanie. Jak sam tytuł wskazuje skupi się na Marco, który przypadkiem zostaje uwięziony na Mewni przed przybyciem Star na Ziemię. Portale łączące Mewnie i Ziemię zostały przeklęte, prawie nie można podróżować do niej. Jak poradzi Marco nowej rzeczywistości? Przekonacie się o tym sami. Rozdziały będą się pojawiały nieregularnie Rozdział 1 Hej nigdy nie chciałem wylądować w innym wymiarze, a przy okazji nazywam Marco Diaz i jestem w Mewni. Według wielu osób jestem zbyt ostrożny, ale jakby widzieli co robię...Przecież nie każdy walczy z potworami razem z magiczną księżniczką. Jesteście ciekawi jak to się zaczęło? Więc to był zwykły lunch... Jak zwykle spacerowałem po korytarzu czekając na najfajniejszą dziewczynę w szkolę Jackie, aby odbyć nasz codzienną rutynę. Ona jeździła na desce i omijała mnie, a potem kiwaliśmy sobie głowami. Tak więc spacerowałem i zauważyłem jakieś dziwne światło. Od razu zabezpieczyłem teren, bo nigdy nie wiadomo jakie zmiany w skórze i uszkodzenia wzroku może wywołać. Poszedłem do gabinetu dyrektora -Dzień dobry panie dyrektorze- powiedziałem - Ach to ty Marco, znowu znaleźłeś włos w zupie?- powiedział dyrektor - Wie pan, że na każdym włosie może być łupież? Kto chce w ogóle jeść włosy?- odpowiedziałam zirytowany- Jestem tutaj w innej sprawie, w korytarzu pojawiło się jakieś dziwne światło. Oczywiście zabezpieczyłem teren -Marco jesteś zbyt ostrożny. Jakieś światełko nie zrobi krzywdy- powiedział dyrektor -Bezpieczeństwo mus być- powiedziałem wściekły zamykając powoli drzwi Wtedy mi do głowy wpadł pewien głupi pomysł. -Wsadzę tylko rękę do światła i pokażę dyrektorowi jakie szkody może wywołać- pomyślałem Wiem to był głupi pomysł, ale nie chciałem zwyczajnie pokazać, że trzeba mnie brać na poważnie. Wsadziłem rękę i ona zniknęła. Spanikowany wbiegłem w te światło. Jak się okazało był to portal. Byłem w nowym miejscu wszystko było znajome i inne. Spanikowany uciekłem w dal, nie było już za mną tego portalu. Star zaraz ci dam coś napisać. Moja przyjaciółka na razie przejmie pisanie. Więc jestem Star Butterfly czarodziejka i księżniczka w jednym. Miałam zostać wysłana na Ziemię, ale Marco mnie uratował przed tym. Miałam tam być, bo jestem szalona, energiczna, nieodpowiedzialna i bla bla bla. Człowiek dostał różdżkę i chce zwyczajnie zabawić, a oni od razu wyrzucają cię z zamku. Jak tak można? Moja mama mogła wiele rzeczy, a ja nie to nie fair. Czasem chciałabym wyczarować sobie inną i lepszą mamę. Wybaczcie na chwilę, ale mam kilka rzeczy do zrobienia. Do później. Rozdział 2 Wybaczcie mi, ale jeden z szczeniaczków zabrał mi moje magiczne pióro. Wracając do historii. Czekałam w karecie aż skończy się ta tortura. Chyba nie wiecie jak ciężko jest się przeprowadzić z miejsca gdzie mieszkaliście całe życie. A najgorsze jest to, że nie mogłam powiedzieć przyjaciołą gdzie jadę. Bo według mamy rozpraszaliby mnie i nie mogłabym się rozwinąć bla bla bla. Więc kiedy zniknął portal to była moja szansa - Mamo to jest znak- powiedziałam pełna nadziei -Ale nic i tak nie zmieni- rzekła królowa, czyli moja mama- Straże znajdźcie chłopaka - Mamo, a może ja go znajdę i grzecznie tutaj wrócę- próbowałam przekonać ją -Dobra, ale masz być na czas.... Ledwo powiedziała, bo ja już szukałam chłopaka. Lasy Mewni znałam od dziecka. Zawsze tam uciekałam przed obowiązkami. To było moje miejsce luzu. Znalazłam chłopaka ukrytego w jaskini wężopterza. Węzoptrze są jak na Ziemi połączenie węża i nietoperzy. Ich jad może zabić w sekundu, ale mimo mają najsłodsze oczka. Pamiętam raz jak przyniosłam do domu jednego, szkoda tylko, że są równie smaczne jak ładne. Jak mawia ojciec "Zjedz lub czekaj aż samo skoczy ci do ust". Podeszłam do chłopaka. -Kim jesteś?- krzyczał przerażony Chłopak nie ubierał się jak tutejsze osoby przez to wyglądał dziwnie. Miał coś w rodzaj płaszczu i koszuli. Ci Ziemianie są naprawdę kreatywni. No i perfekcyjnie leżące spodnie Uuu. A ten jego słodziarski pieprzyk tylko wziąść go jako niewolnika. - Nie wiesz?- zapytałam się, każdy znał księżniczkę- Jestem Star Butterfly księżniczka Mewni - A na jakim kontynencie leży Miałnia- zapytał się - Mewnia i jesteś tak przy okazji w innym wymiarze- powiedziałam- Czy to nie ekscytujące? -A-ale ja nie chciałem- uspokoił się chłopak- I tak przy okazji jestem Marco i jak to możliwe że jestem w innym wymiarze? - Magia- powiedziałam, bo przecież magia to najcudowniejsza rzecz -Nie wierzę, masz mi pokazać jak mam wrócić- powiedział Marco stanowczo I tak o to zaczęła się nasza przygoda. Resztę opowie Marco, bo jeden potwór właśnie je moje plany i projekty. Rozdział 3 Kiedy udało mi się zrozumieć co się dzieje poszłem za Star. Według mnie mogłaby bardziej uważać skoro o mało co nie zostałem po drodze pożarty z jakieś 3 razy. Powinni dać jakieś znaki ostrzegawcze lub otoczyć teren. Ogólnie droga szybko minęła i już po kilku minutach byliśmy przy karocy. Nie wiem jakie tam zwierzęta przy niej były i wolałbym nie wiedzieć jak dla nich wyglądałem. Karoca wyglądała jak z baśni. Ozdobiona, kolorowa i ogólnie królewska. Dziewczyna podeszła do karocy i krzyknęła -Mamo znalazłam tego chłopaka -Córko mamy teraz większe problemy- kobieta, chyba królowa wyglądałą na bardzo zdenerwowaną Jacyś ludzie latali z nożyczkami. Strasznie to niebezpieczne jakbyś ktoś pociął się. -Co oni robią?- zapytałem zdziwiony -Otwierają portal, u was nie podróżują między wymiarami?- zapytała się Star -Nie używamy nożyczek do podróżowania, nawet nie podróżujemy między wymiarami- odpowiedziałem Jak się później okazało połączenia do Ziemi zostały przeklęte czy jakoś tak. Czyli zostałem skazany na księżniczkę tęcza zamiast mózgu. Księżniczka obiecała mi pokazać miasto i dać mi tymczasowy nocleg w zamku. Podchodziłem do jej słów dość sceptycznie i chyba nie byłem jedyny. Część mieszkańców chyba boi się jej. Sam się zastanawiam czemu dostała różdżkę, wiele osób bardziej się nadawałoby się. Wszyscy mieszkańcy byli ubrani jak z niczym średniowiecza. Nie wiem jakbym wytrzymałbym bez swojej ulubionej bluzy. Pod wieczór wróciliśmy do zamku. Star doradziła mi, abym się przebrał. Zaprowadziła mnie do jakiegoś podium i wokół mnie spadła kurtyna. Po chwili byłem w ubrany w dość wygodny materiał. Było mi lekko i czułem się fantastycznie. Zeszłem z podium i się pokazałem Star. Dziewczyna się śmiała jakbym się przebrał za kurczaka -Czemu się śmiejesz?- zapytałem się, mimo że nie wiedziałem jak wyglądam -Nic...tylko ładnie wyglądasz w sukience- powiedziała ledwo przez śmiech -Jak sama mnie zaprowadziłaś tutaj- krzyknąłem wściekły -Ups pomyliłam podium, miałeś stanąć na tym drugim- uśmiechnęła się niewinnie Ubrałem się jakoś normalnie i poszłem na kolacje. Jak się okazało po kolacji miałem odbyć rozmowę z rodziną królewską. Denerwowałem się cały wieczór, że wszystko latało koło głowy lub naprawdę latało. Sam nie wiem co się tutaj dzieje, ale wiem że tutaj jest dziwnie. (jakiś czas później) Tu Star, która na nic nie może poradzić. Mewnia była, jest i będzie magiczna. Wracając do historii Marco zrobił coś ciekawego. Po kolacji jak zwykle próbowałam uniknąć rodziców. Rozmowa po kolacja to już zapewniony krok do Poprawczaka Świętej Olgi. Większość rodzinnego czasu spędzam na królewskich bzdurach albo na pokazywaniu jak bardzo jestem nieodpowiedzialna. Czasem się czuję jakbym nie pasowała tutaj, była niechcianym elementem w idealnym obrazku rodziny. Dawno nie byłam pochwalona. Wiecie każda księżniczka to musi mieć perfekcyjne maniery, opanowanie i być jak poprzednie królowe. Oczywiście tylko te dobre... Marco przekonał mnie abym poszła do sali tronowej, a raczej ciągnął mnie do niej. Już planowałam jak uciecz, lecz moja mama zaczęła gadać - Z powodu dosyć nie jasnych- wzięła oddech- Nie będziemy mogli cię wysłać do Poprawczaka -Mamo ja tam nie chcę iść, błagam cię- nie wyobrazałam sobie aby powiedziała to co powiedziała Naszą rozmowę przerwał jeden z doradców mamy. Wiecie tacy co ci szepczą do ucha i dają ci pomysły. -Jednak wyślemy cię- powiedziała -A co z Marco?- powiedziałam pierwszą rzecz co wpadła do głowy -Pójdzie pod opiekę starego podróżnika- odpowiedziała krótko Kiedy myślałam, że sprawa jest przegrana do rozmowy wkroczył Marco. Myślałam, że wpadł na gorszy pomysł niż Poprawczak po dośyć nieprzyjemnym poznaniu się. Większość osób popiera ją, a mnie nikt. Bo ona jest królową, starsza ode mnie, odpowiedzialna i długo lista jaka ona jest. -Mogę zostać tutaj z Star. Jeśli coś złego się stanię pod moją opieką wtedy wyślecie ją- uśmiechnął się do mnie- Każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę, a ja często pomagałem taką osobą jak Star z różnych miejsc Pierwszy raz powiedział mi coś miłego, dodatku poparł mnie. Powiem szczerze zrobiło mi się ciepło? Przyjemnie? Pierwszy raz tak się czułam, chyba będę musiała się do tego przyzwyczaić. -Może być niezły wojownik z niego- odezwał się pierwszy raz tatko -Ech...w takim razie może być- powiedziała niechętnie królowa Po tej rozmowie Marco poszedł do swojego tymczasowego pokoju. Nawet nie zdążyłam mu podziękować... Rozdział 4/Marco początek Ech jeśli to czytasz to znak, że mogę jeszcze nie być tęczowym jednorożcem. Z księżniczką nawet się dogadałem, jest nawet całkiem fajna kiedy zachowuje się normalnie. Jeśli jest wściekła to wtedy lepiej idźcie cały czas przed siebie. Sam o tym się przekonałem i to nawet za dobrze. Wracając wszystko zaczęło się od gościa. Graliśmy wtedy w planszówkę "Różdżki i potwory". Kiedy miałem zdobyć twierdzę do pokonania Star, zjawiła się ONA. Głośno, wredna, niekulturalna, bezmyślna i SZALONA latająca głowa konia. Weszła niczym bydło do zamku i zniszczyła planszę. Czekałem na wyproszenie jej, ale Star miała inne myśli - Końska Głowa!!!- pisknęła księżniczka przytulając to coś- Zapomniałam, że dzisiaj jest twoje przyjęcie - LOL ja o mało co nie zapomniałam błyszczyka gwiazdeczko- spojrzała się na mnie- A ten to twój służący? Przynieś trochę picia Weszła bez słowa i oczekiwała, że pomimo braku jej kultury obsłużę ją? Chyba ona powinna najpierw dostać lekcje manier, a nie picie. Pomińmy wszystkie jej uwagi, BO PRZYMUŁ SAM NIE UMIE DAĆ DOBREJ. ''Nawet nie szanuje mojego dziennika, ''CHYBA RACZEJ PAMIĘTNICZKA. Po kilku uwagach z jej strony, udało nam się nawiązać porozumienie. We trójkę zaczeliśmy robić tort, aby potem ozdobić. Świetna zabawa co nie? Ale dla niej to nie. Postanowiły jednak wybrać się do innych wymiarów, bo czekanie jest nudne, Jaka osoba zostawia tort w piekarniku? Muszę ich upomnieć. Do zobaczenia Rozdział 5 Dzisiaj jest dzień pasowania na rycerzy, jako księżniczka muszę w tym wszystkim uczestniczyć. Każą mi oglądać jak inni mają frajdę. Czy księżniczki nie mogę walczyć na miecze? Odpowiedź od mojej rodziny zawsze jest taka sama NIE. Zawsze, zawsze. Tradycje mojej rodziny są zawsze nudne, ale to co wymyślili jest jeszcze gorsze. Obiecali jeden dzień ze mną w zamku, jakbym sama nie mogła znaleść odpowiedniego towarzystwa. Turniej zaczął się o wschodzie słońca. Tak jakby noc była niebezpieczna. Zaczęły się pojedynki przed pasowaniem, aby pokazać zdolności. Muszę wspomnieć od jednej rzeczy, ponieważ rycerze najczęściej są z szlachty. Istnieje jednak wyjątek kiedy ktoś poniżej dostaje szansę zostania rycerzem. Pomińmy kilka pojedynku i skupmy się na spotkaniu. Ja jak zwykle muszę odbyć cały plan zajęć zaczynając od przedstawienia się rycerza oraz moim. Czekałam w namiocie i przybył.ON. Był w moim wieku miał lekką zbroję, ale mimo to wygrał turniej. Na swojej głowie miał hełm przez, który nie mogłam zobaczyć jego cudownej twarzy. Odezwał się głosem jakby miał chrypę -Czy ty jesteś księżniczka Star Butterfly?- chłopak widocznie się denerwował -Tak to ja!- zaczynałam się przekonywać, że jednak nie będzie tak źle -Whoaha to jest zaszczyt dla mnie- klęknął chłopak Pierwszym punktem na liście była wspólna uczta. To ma być znak, że gość jest mile widziany i to zaszczyt dla mnie. Usiedliśmy oboje i zaczęłam jeść, lecz rycerz nic nie chciał nawet nie zdjął hełmu. Jakby coś chciał przede mną ukryć. Jakiś mrocny sekrecik...muszę odkryć co skrywa pod hełmem. Po uczcie zabrałam jego na spacer. -A tak w ogóle jak masz na imię?- tym więcej się dowiem tym bliżej będę sekretu -sss Sword, jestem Sword- odpowiedział nieśmiale -A co masz pod hełmem?- zapytałam się -Kiepską fryzurę i wolę jej nie pokazywać- szybko odpowiedział jakby się czegoś obawiał -Mogę ci ją zmienić- wyciągnełam różdżkę i zdjęłam jego hełm Jego fryzura nie była najgorsza tylko to kim jest. Jak on śmiał pokazać mi się na oczy po ostatniej nocy? Całe szczęście uciekł. Czuję się jakbym zjadła za dużo słodyczy, wszystko wydaje się sztuczne. Mam jedynie nadzieje, że więcej jego nie zobaczę. Rozdział 6 Mam wiele rzeczy do wyjaśnienia, ale zacznijmy od początku tej katastrofy. Po tym jak dziewczyny uciekły zostawiając ten tort, nie wiedziałem co mam zrobić. Jedynym pomysłem był pościg za nimi, czyli musiałem skończyć w portal i być może utknąć w innym wymiarze. Nawet jak to piszę sam ledwo wierzę w to, ale obiecałem królowej opiekę nad Star. Skoczyłem i wylądowałem w jakimś akwarium… Z jedną różnicą na zewnątrz była woda. Najgorsze jest to, że część „mieszkańców” uszkadzała akwarium. Ktokolwiek zaprojektował to powinien wiedzieć co to hartowane szkło lub jak to zabezpieczyć, przecież w każdej chwili moglibyśmy się utopić. Pomijając niebezpieczne otoczenie mieszkańcy robili bardziej lub mniej bezpieczne (w skrócie oszaleli) rzeczy. Znając już charakter księżniczki tęczy i chaosu zacząłem szukać najdziwniejszego stoiska… Powiedzcie mi czy po obejrzeniu wszystkich części Obcego dalibyście czarnym pijawką i kałamarnicą swoje własne ciało?!? Księżniczka razem ze swoją psiapsiółką robiły sobie zmywalne tatuaży, a nawet jeśli to brzmi dość normalnie to nie było. Kałamarnica czy kto wie co to najpierw pryskała na daną osobę „atramentem” i mackami starała się z plamy zrobić kształty. Dopóki atrament był mokry używała czystego ręcznika papierowego i byłoby dobrze gdyby tak było przez cały czas, ale gdy atrament wysechł używała pijawek! Tak pijawek, tych stworzeń ssących krew! Jaka nieodpowiedzialna osoba (oprócz Końskiej Głowy i chodzącego blond niebezpieczeństwa) dałaby sobie zrobić taki tatuaż! Po wyjściu z szoku chciałem z nimi porozmawiać o zostaniu w zamku i jedzeniu nachos… Byłoby cudownie gdyby w końcu posłuchałyby się mnie dla swojego bezpieczeństwa, ale kiedy tam ta Głowa mnie zauważyła to od razu otworzyła kolejny portal i skoczyłem za nimi. Tym razem wylądowałem w wymiarze kwadratów i gier (?). Prawie wszędzie były automaty do gier, a przy nich wielokątne istoty… - Czy ty podróżujesz z księżniczką Końską Głową? - zapytał się mnie jakiś głęboko głos. - Możliwe, a o co chodzi? -Odpowiedziałem głosi i kiedy odwróciłem się do głosu, odetchnąłem z ulgą. Osoba była ubrana w mundur i wyglądała trochę strasznie, ale uznałem jego za ochroniarza lub strażnika lub rycerza z królestwa tam tej Głowy. - Księżniczka Końska Głowa uciekła z własnego zamku, kiedy miała być przeniesiona do Świętej Olgi z powodu zachowania. W skrócie niszczenie miejsc, tworzenie chaosu w innych wymiarach i brak manier przy stole. Przynosi problemy innym, więc jeśli nam pomożesz to nie będziesz miał ich - Powiedziała istota z rozsądkiem - Pomogę ci, jeśli moja przyjaciółka i przyjaciółka Księżniczki będzie równie bezpieczna jak ja Na początku brzmiało to dość rozsądnie i dość bezpiecznie. Star nie miałaby problemów, Królowa byłaby zadowolona, a ja mógłbym zostać w zamku. Myślałem, że Star zrozumie to, że zrobiłem to dla naszego dobra, ale obraziła się na mnie Po rozmowie zaplanowaliśmy jak złapać Końską Głowę i udało nam się. Mieliśmy ją w siatce, która o dziwo wytrzymała jej ruchy. - Myślałam, że wiesz co to zabawa przymule - I tak dalej gadała Końska Głowa aż Star odezwała się - Marco dlaczego ty to zrobiłeś? - Ku mojemu zdziwieniu ona była bliska płaczu - Dla twojego do… - Dobrem jest złapanie mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki i skazanie jej na najgorsze miejsce we wszystkich wymiarach! Po tych słowach próbowałem jakikolwiek sposób porozmawiać z nią o tym czekając na portal dla Końskiej Głowy. Dziewczyny przytuliły się po raz ostatni… Czuje się z tym źle, pomimo to co zrobiłem było dobre… Na całe szczęście mam pomysł jak porozmawiać z Star tylko potrzebuje jakiegoś pseudonimu… Może Sword? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach